


Pollen

by sunaddicted



Series: 007 Games Fics 2k20 [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Allergies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Short, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Oh, how he hated allergies.
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: 007 Games Fics 2k20 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794529
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 36 of the Anonymous Prompt Exchange (2020): Alec has a secret weakness: pollen allergies

_ Pollen  _

"Achoo!"

Q blinked up at Alec as he swept at his face with the back of his hand, trying to wipe away the slight moisture that had been…  _ sneezed  _ on him? 

James peeked from behind the other man, peering down at Q who was staring at Alec with a rather befuddled expression - it wasn't really the kind of face that either of them were used to seeing during sex but, to be fair, it wasn't that usual that he would get sneezed on while rubbing up naked with his lovers "Are you okay, Alec? You aren't coming down with anything, right? We leave in two days" and the mission debrief was glorious; James knew it probably wasn't the best of things, getting excited for missions as a normal person would for a nice holiday but it was his job - his life: he had to make it more bearable in some way and some of the missions really could be a walk in the park, more entertaining than dangerous if one didn't stop to think that the outcome would mean life or death for someone else. 

"Shit" Alec groaned, reaching back to push at James' hip so that the other man would move "I forgot the antihistamines" he sat up, eyes apologetically trained on Q "I'm sorry, dear"

"It's fine" at least it hadn't been a full on, cold-induced, phlegmatic sneeze; while he shared plenty of bodily fluids with his partners, mucus wasn't exactly one of those he looked forward to having all of himself - his face especially "Where are you going?" Q frowned, caressing Alec's thigh as the man slipped away, thumb catching the jagged corner of a badly healed stab wound 

"I'll be right back" he just needed to grab his meds and a damp cloth for Q to at least wipe his face with. Alec had had plenty of embarrassing moments in his life but that had to be one of the worst, it definitely had found a place in his top ten between that time he had to scramble off of the woman he had been having sex with to throw up and the day he had fallen asleep on some guy riding him - only that the embarrassment now was made more intense by the fact that he had sneezed right on one of his partners, meaning that he couldn't exactly run away and disappear from Q. 

Alec sighed, shaking his head at himself: how could he have forgotten to take his antihistamines when London had been covered in pollen for the last few days? Pollen that, no matter how careful he was, would be swept by the wind in his clothes; in his hair; in the flat - there just was no way to avoid those bothersome spores from getting absolutely everywhere and making his eyes and nose itch, turning them red and leaky. 

Oh, how he hated allergies. 

Alec downed two of the small pills as he let the water run a little, ensuring it was nice and cool before he thoroughly dampened the cloth. His arousal was completely forgotten, cock hanging limp between his legs as he walked back to the bedroom "Here. I'm sorry about that, I wouldn't have sneezed in your face if I had felt it coming" he murmured, sitting next to them. 

Q smiled, gratefully taking the cloth "It's okay"

James curled his arm behind Q's shoulders and Alec's waist until his hand was resting on his hip, squeezing the muscles and the jutting of bones there I'm a comforting manner "I had forgotten you have allergies"

"There isn't much pollen to bother me in Russia"

"Point"

Q leaned over and put the cloth on the cluttered bedside table before he grasped Alec's chin, tugging his face down for a kiss - a slow and tender one, more comforting rather than trying to coax Alec's arousal back into being; if their partner wanted to get back to their love making, he knew he would give them a hint - show them what he wanted: Alec wasn't exactly shy with his needs and wants, he was even more open than James who could be gripped by bouts of self-consciousness from time to time "You okay?" 

Alec nodded and leaned back in for another peck "Yeah" he deflated, tension leaving his shoulders "Yeah"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thus is light-hearted, sweet and a bit random - sorry about that.


End file.
